My Darling Angel
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: I suck at writing interesting summaries, when I do they end up too long to fit. So I'm gonna try a short one now. It's about a girl who was actually taken from the hospital the day she was born, but it was by her father. The mother and other daughter don't find out till years after he 'supposedly' dies. To help bring the family together, she is sent to live with them. ScottXOC
1. Chapter 1: Small Family Reunion

Summary: What if Nora wasn't just an only child between her mother and her father? What if she had a little sister who had went missing from the hospital when Nora was only two years old? What if her little sister's name was the nickname Patch used for her? What if now that Nora's sixteen and has met Patch, she has a chance to see her sister that she never got to meet?

(Girl's Point Of View)

"Mistress," the maid called, "it's time for you to get going."

"Yeah, whatever." I told her as I grabbed my messenger bag from my striped bed and slung it over my shoulder.

"You sure you have everything, Mistress?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." I remarked.

"I'm just asking, Mistress." she chided.

"I know," I commented, "and I thank you for it."

The maid just nodded before the door was knocked upon. Quickly, she crossed the bedroom to my door and opened it up to show Father.

"Father." I mumbled loudly so he could hear me.

"My Daughter," he commanded, "I wish to see your face one last time before you join both your Mother and sister."

Slowly, I stood before him and looked him in the eye. I could tell he was my father (no mistake what-so-ever), with his dark black hair, exactly like mine, bright blue eyes like the sky, which were like mine as well, and equally pale skin too. Then, the weirdest thing happened. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around me, pulling me close to his chest.

"Father, what are you doing?" I asked him, feeling a warmth spread through me.

"This is what people call a hug where you're going to." he told me as he pulled away from me.

"What does it mean when people 'hug'?" I asked when we were face to face.

"It either means that they missed you dearly, friendship, or love." he explained as he looked around my room, seeing it was completely barren.

Walking out of the room, I grabbed the rest of my bags and walked out it. The maid closed the door behind us, closing the door of my life here behind me. As the saying goes, allowing me to leave my cage, so that I may spread my wings and fly free.

"Where to?" the bald, thick man asked as I entered the yellow cab that had a small title on the roof of it saying 'Taxi'.

I pulled out a slip of paper from my messenger bag and handed it to him as I said, "To this town please, I'll just walk the rest of the way."

He read the slip of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it behind him into the backseat along with a mess of other garbage, consisting of sweet snack wrappers, empty McDonald bags, and an array of other stuff that I didn't even knew existed. Then, I finally noticed the puketric smell and pressed the button for the window down to get some air inside. My thoughts began to wander for awhile of my trip here.

After I had exited my room, Father ordered the maid to fetch his jacket. In silence we stood until the maid had come back with his thinnest coat. Walking again, I followed him close behind as we made our way outside to the car that we hardly ever used. Before we had got into the car, I saw that he had fixed it up a bit.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, noticing so many people (mostly teenagers) walking along the sidewalk. Even though it was a weekend, it looked as if I was in New York City instead of Coldwater, Maine. Continuing to look out the window (my head hanging out of it as I took pictures) at the stream of people, I felt a presence of a creature, one that was similar to me. A Nephilim. Turning behind me, I saw a familiar face among the crowd and I couldn't help but scream out their name.

"Patch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Looking up, he saw me as I waved. The look of surprise and shock was so funny that I couldn't help but take a picture of him. As he tried to catch up to the moving taxi without using his nephilim powers infront of the humans, I continued to take pictures of him as he tried to not bump into anyone.

"You're going to have to do better Patch!" I told him as I laughed.

I as laughed, there was another presence that was exactly like mine. But I didn't have to look to see it was my dear sister. Nora.

];- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };- };-

The cab driver dropped me off at the end of the drive way, holding his hand out for the car fare. Stuffing my hand into my pocket, I grabbed the exact amount of money and handed it to him.

"You owe me money for hanging out my window." he grumbled loudly so that I heard him clearly.

"As if." I told him and began to walk away, using my nephilim powers, I said, "Leave now, don't come back or remember about the money I owe you either."

"Yes miss." he said, almost in a trance like state, turning the engine on he drove the cab down the road.

When he disappeared from sight, I pulled every last ounce of courage I had and walked down the drive way to the house. As I walked towards my home, I looked around my surroundings and listened intently to the calming sounds of the birds, my bags in tow.

I saw the house come into view, looking magnificent as Father described it to me. Not wanting to waste a second longer, I ran up to the front porch and patiently rang the door bell once. A moment later, there was the sound of foot steps coming down a set of stairs. Then my Mother's face was what I saw when the door had been opened.

"Hello?" she asked me, "May I help you?"

"Yes." I told her, almost on the brink of crying, "Umm, my name is Angel. Do you know who I am?"

"Not really," she said.

"Well, I'm your daughter." I told her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but I have only one daughter. I did have another but she disappeared..." Mom trailed off.

"It's me Mom," I told her, tears spilling over, "Mommy, I'm home."

"Angel," she smiled, tears already streaming down her cheeks as she pulled me close and held me tight, "my baby girl."

I hugged back, but much tighter than what Mom was doing. My tears were staining her clean dress, but we didn't care at all. We kept holding each other, for I don't know how long, before the sound coming down the drive way was heard. Mom looked up over my head as I kept hugging her close, not to ever be away from her.

"Mom," I heard a voice behind me, "Are you alright? Why're crying? Who's that?"

"Nora," Mom began, "remember your sister that disappeared while I was in the hospital?"

"Yes." she commented.

"Well," she said, I turned around to see my sister, "she's home now."

Nora covered her mouth in shock as her eyes were brimmed with tears, then she came up to us and hugged us both. I stand corrected, now I don't want to ever be away from them for as long as I live.

**Like my story, yes I kno it's very dramatic..but what story isn't when it's talking about being reunited with loved ones...well wait for the next chapter till probably next week ;3...review please. Give me your oppinion or comment on it so far. **


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
